


Oral Presentation

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: avengers_tables, F/F, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Darcy doesn't care about Jane's career. It's just that she cares about getting her lips on Jane's skin <i>more</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+friday), the [Femslash Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/589698.html) at [Femslash Today](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com), prompt "Darcy/Jane, marking", and for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "regrets".

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Jane mutters, except her voice is all breathy and high-pitched in that way that always mean yes, they should _totally_ be doing this.

“Yeah, yeah,” Darcy shrugs, fingers expertly unhooking Jane’s pretty pink bra. “Whatever, get more naked already.”

“ _Seriously_ ,” Jane stresses, and the objection would be more believable if she wasn’t kicking her jeans down her legs. “I have a presentation first thing in the morning, I should be getting as much sleep as possible.”

“Sleep is for losers,” Darcy answers distractedly, hands sliding over Jane’s shoulders, tugging her close.

“Says the woman who sulks if she doesn’t get a full eight hours every night,” Jane retorts with a roll of her eyes.

“Not all of us can live on caffeine and science,” Darcy snarks, and she’s always found the best way to shut Jane up is with kisses. Deep and _hungry_ kisses, the kind that tilt Jane’s head back with the force of Darcy’s lust, and Jane flops down on the mattress with a muffled grunt, Darcy landing on top of her without breaking the contact between their lips or clacking their teeth together.

That kind of skill takes practice, and Darcy would congratulate herself if she weren’t so busy devouring Jane’s mouth. 

Jane makes all these sweet little noises, buzzing against Darcy’s mouth in this way that makes her lips tingle for more. She gets her hands on Darcy’s ass, squeezes her firm, and Darcy writhes on top of her, rolling back into Jane’s grip, rolling forward against her thigh. So good, but she wants _more_ , and she squirms until she can get a hand between them, fingers sliding under the hem of Jane’s panties.

Jane finally breaks the kiss, spine arching back and throat exposed as she gasps and shudders. Legs spreading wider as Darcy’s fingertips massage her clit, already wet for her despite her protests. Groaning deep, the sound of it doing things to Darcy’s insides, making her throb and clench up hard beneath her clothes. 

Hand sliding lower, fingers further back, pushing inside all that silken heat, and Jane tosses her head, so damn beautiful, eyelids fluttering and lips fallen open. Darcy kisses at her cheek as she opens Jane up, trails her lips down to Jane’s shoulder. Works her fast and deep, unrelenting friction that she knows always drives Jane _wild_ , riding the buck of her hips as she presses up for more.

Knowing Jane’s close just by the pattern of her breathing, crooking her fingers a little just for the loud cry it gets her. Fucking her to the edge, feeling Jane pulsing around her, and she seals her lips over the side of Jane’s neck, sucks as hard as she can as Jane comes for her, crooning and gasping, fingers grasping Darcy’s hips.

She loves watching Jane drift through that post-orgasm haze, loves that glassy, blissed-out look on her face, even if she’s already impatient to get herself off, to get Jane’s hands or mouth between her legs.

The first thing Jane says when she gets her voice back is, “Tell me you _didn’t_.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Darcy intones, and she ignores Jane’s suspicious glare, instead making a great show of licking her fingers clean.

Jane’s fingers flutter over the heated skin of her neck. “Tell me you didn’t just give me a damn _hickey_ when you know I have a presentation in the morning!”

Darcy smirks, swiping her tongue up her index finger. “No regrets.”

Jane’s eyes narrow, glinting dangerously, and Darcy feels an appreciative shiver rock up her spine. “Oh, there will be _some_ regrets by the time I’m through with you, I assure you.”

Darcy pulls her fingers from her mouth with a wet pop and grins wide. “Bring it on,” she goads, and then shrieks with laughter when Jane pounces, an early night and plenty of rest apparently forgotten in favour of revenge.


End file.
